zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In My Reflection
Sometimes, I just like to check on the gallery of my phone, full of photos Over time, there has been several of them, full of precious memories I still have the same background photo as I used to have when I moved here Whenever I look at it, it just makes me smile There I am, years ago playing with Cotton, full of joy and energy And on the surface, I look exactly like that same bunny But deep down, that bunny there has evolved into somebody different It clearly shows here in my home too where I´m sitting at that moment On the backyard of my country home, admiring the green scenery around While walking with the mammal I love the most in the world The scar I once got from Gideon on my cheek is no more It was healed with the power of understanding and love I´m no longer a little bunny, but a grown doe who sees the world for what it really is Nowadays, the lesson I´ve learned still affects all of my choices I could have any friend in the world that I have as my partner But you, Nick, are the only one I´d ever want to be my lover Thanks to you, I now see that predator and prey aren´t that different on the inside My commitment to a relationship with you was the best choice I ever made I can´t believe how strong and true a simple bond like this as been It´s still bearing fruit, like the crops in our garden There are many forms of love, but one of them stands out from the rest It occurred when you earned your rightful place in my heart Your charming nature always awakens the woman in me And even at my saddest and most hopeless moments, you always welcome me to your embrace With your love, I feel strong enough to face any kind of enemy that awaits ahead I know in my heart that it´s the same way with you, my darling husband When it was difficult for you, I didn´t let you fall and apologized for my mistakes It was that moved that signaled our transformation from friends to lovers After a rough start, it was like a new beginning We swore to always be loyal to each other, with a promise worth keeping The bunny that I once was would´ve never expected to flirt with a fox like you But my true side was willing to return love that pure I could never find a male like you among my kind This bunny´s always been proud of her mate, from our dating days to us getting married Now, after almost five years, our cop careers are over I´ve settled down with you in here, nowadays living as a carrot farmer From where our home is located, I can still see Zootopia on the horizon Nick holds my paw and looks at me, letting me see how his green eyes shine Behind us is a long story that impacted the entire city, one we´ll never forget As it´s over now, I´ll spend the rest of my life with my sweetheart I look at our reflection on a pond that is located on the backyard With me and Nick kissing on it, it sure looks different to the one on my phone background In it I now see who I really have become with the winds of change A heroine to the city and her loved one, with whom she´ll share her bond for a lifetime Yet you are the only one to whom my truest self I´ve shown It really shows better in my heart than in my reflection. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories